


Partners in Crime | King Caspian x Reader

by logan_deloss



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logan_deloss/pseuds/logan_deloss
Summary: Late night talks, a little wine can make things get out of hand.
Relationships: Caspian & The Pevensies (Narnia), Caspian (Narnia) & Reader, Caspian (Narnia)/Original Character(s), Caspian (Narnia)/Original Female Character(s), Caspian (Narnia)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: For Narnia!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at logan-deloss.tumblr.com :)

That night, after you had put Lucy to sleep and had made sure that Edmund had washed up, especially his underarms and that Eustace did not complain again of his sleeping arrangements, you took your stroll on the same spot to write, mostly to do a sketch of the stars.

It was then when you heard Caspian’s voice.

“We are so far east, I must admit that it takes me a few seconds to recognize the constellations.” He interrupted your sketching. You turned to him and saw him with his hands full and a blanket around his neck.

“Is that wine, Caspian?” You asked, “And bread?”

“Yes.” He said looking down, “ It is. I found the bottle in a drawer when I was looking for needle and thread. One of my shirts got stuck on wood and you know, you were the one who set me free.”

“Oh, and I thought you wanted to get me drunk.” You joked.

“I stole bread though.” He laughed, “But don’t tell, Reepicheep … he might throw me off the ship since we are on rations. I am a bandit now.”

“I won’t tell if you share, both bread and wine.” You smiled.

“I don’t know … you might get drunk … you got very happy last time at supper when I pulled out the wine. You know, I have very little experience when it comes to the stronger sex, but I am sure that they don’t get giggly at supper.”

You rolled your eyes at him. “Wait, stronger sex?”

“You do not remember, do you?” He laughed as he sat on the floor in front of you, blocking the view, not that you minded though, “That night you gave me and Edmund a very important and graphic lecture on why women are stronger than their us men.”

“I remember scolding Edmund when it came to teasing Lucy, and on his hygiene. You, I teased because of how much I like your hair and how it is easy for you to tame in the wind. Look at mine now.” You sighed, “It is not fair. You don’t even try. But I, my hair is so long … I might cut it.”

“Don’t!” He said, realizing his words had left his mouth before he thought. “Having long hair gives you warmth.” He lied out of the blue … it is good when you are on a ship. Like now … you can use to cover the neck—your neck.” He said as he tried to explain with his hands. 

“Whatever, what did I say?” You asked now sitting on the floor next to him.

“Oh, you shared a very graphic description of how men thought women were weak when you were the ones that brought children to the world through blood and pain, and that you considered that we didn’t appreciate the fact that women’s body goes through an up deal since all the woman’s organs are pushed up and then something that could not be seen with the bare eye became the size of a melon that had to come out of a very confined space.” Caspian was blushing. “And then, of course, you mocked my sex by saying that we cry when stones obstruct our … “ He didn’t know how to say it without sounding vulgar, “male anatomy.”

“Oh, you are babies. If I were to kick you, Caspian, in your naughty bits; you would kneel in front of me in pain. And I will take your pain and turn it into my amusement because there is nothing more hilarious than to see a man cry because he got hit on his balls.”

“That’s cruel.” He said but you interrupted him. “Also, I remember once my dad crying so hard he had to go to the medic. I was around seven and I remember him calling my mother saying that he was going to die.”

“Your mother hit him in his groin?”

“Oh no. I mean, yeah, one time when they were young because he stole a kiss from her, but this one was because he was passing a stone and I remember him crying that he was to die before fainting.”

Caspian laughed like a little boy. Mostly because you acted it out a little bit.

“And he fainted?” He asked.

“He did. Mother sent me that night to stay with my Uncle and Aunt. Peter was a baby, maybe a year old and I remember asking Aunt Helen if he was passing a stone because he was crying. I miss those times.” You sighed, “My parents.” You said kissing your locket. Before everything went to hell.”

Caspian knew what you meant.

“Is that a small portrait of them?” He asked pointing at the locket that you were playing with.

“Yeah!” You smiled, “Look!” You said as you leaned towards him. “That’s my father in his uniform, and that’s my mother with me.”

“This is a very detailed portrait!” He sighed, “You look just like your mother.”

“I take that as a compliment.” You smiled with a shiver. “Tell me something about you growing up.” You said, “Tell me what did little Prince Caspian would do. What trouble he got himself to?”

Caspian sighed but proceeded to amuse you. He liked to amuse you.

“Well, they probably told you about my childhood.” He said looking down, “But I had a nurse, a good nurse who told me about Old Narnia … I was a lonely child and um … I used to sneak out to the forests nearby to see if I could make animals talk.”

“Did you succeed?” You asked making him shake his head. 

“Do you have any happy memories?” You asked, “besides that one?”

“I think I don’t. Happiest memory from now is of Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and Peter … and now you of course.”

“I love how you didn’t mention Eustace.” You laughed.

“Hey, do not push … he is a lot to take in. It takes time.”

You scoot over closer to him and rested your head on his shoulders. “Do you wish not had been an only child?”

He nodded but then sighed. “I would’ve liked. Maybe … maybe it wouldn’t have been as lonely. You?”

You nodded too. “Yeah. Someone to be your partner in crime.” You laugh, “To have adventures with, just like Lucy and Edmund are now.”

He reached for your hand. “I could be your partner in crime.” He said as he held it. 

“Two orphans? Sailing to the end of the world.” You asked. “I wonder why I am here? I mean, I am an adult. I am a grown up. I am mature.” You said as you took the bottle of wine from his lap.

He smiled at you, “You are the least mature person I know.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Caspian laughed, “You are a child at heart!” He laughed.

“No, I am not. I am an adult. I have a job. I live on my own!” You said.

“I know, I know. You have told me before. But I see a fire in you, in your eyes that is burning for more. It is like never-ending mischief.” He laughed. “You see!” he said looking at you, “Your smirk and your eyes, they are doing it now. The mischief.”

You giggled. “I was a mischievous girl. I can still put on my naughty heels when I am in the mood.”

“I have no doubt.”

You felt him squeeze your hand and pull it closer towards him. “I really hope you are all allowed to spend more time here. The first time they stayed here for fifteen years.” He sighed.

You gently rested your chin on his shoulder. “I don’t want to go.” You said a little sad.

“I don’t want you to go.” He said, “I really don’t.”

He was now rubbing his forehead against yours. “I don’t want to either.” You repeated.

You wanted to kiss him … so badly. And you could feel that he did too. You both were fighting it until you felt his lips crash into yours. It reminded you of magnets when you used to play with them. The poles wanting to crash, but it was as if you were holding them apart. The kiss was like that. It was strong. It was hard, raw. You were holding back, and you could feel that so was Caspian for when you opened your eyes, he was looking at you, biting his lips.

You then saw a different look in his eyes. He was burning with desire yet, you could feel that he was sad. He asked you to go when he pushed away.

“Caspian, I—”

“I said go!” He yelled. “Go!”

You looked at him a little frightened. It was the first time you had heard him ever raise his voice … he had at Edmund once but it was as a matter of strategy, a yell of frustration. His cry was a lot like it.

“Caspian!” You said as you got closer to him, trying to cup his face in your hands but he pus

“Just go … I wish to be alone.”

You stood up and shook your head, “I thought …”

“Go!” You jumped. 

You jumped and you ran towards your cabin. You made no noise, Lucy was asleep. You reached for the shirt that was now your nightgown and hopped into bed. You put your arm around Lucy and held her tight. This woke your baby cousin up and made her sit down.

“Were you with Caspian?” Lucy asked with mischievous eyes.

“No.” You lied, “I have been asleep this whole time.”

“Oh!” Lucy gasped, “Are you crying?” 

“I just had a nightmare.” You lied once again.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lucy asked. But you shook your head. 

“Come. Let me hug you.” You smiled as you opened your arms. 

“I’m not a baby, Y/N.” Lucy said with sleepy eyes.

“You’re always going to be the baby of our family.” You said to Lucy as she rested her head on your arms. With that, you felt her fall asleep soon. Which you took it as your chance to close your eyes and allow a tear to roll down your cheek.

“Are you not going to have breakfast with us?,“ You turned around when you heard Lucy’s voice. You had been sitting a small chair writing some thoughts in a journal the subject of your thoughts had given you, in specific on the events of the night before. You shook your head.

“I’m still tired.” You lied, all you wanted to do was cry, but you were in a very small place, in a ship, made out of wood, “I prefer to stay here. Sleep a little longer.”

With that, Lucy left leaving you to think that you wished you’ve never come here.


	2. Chapter #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me at logan-deloss.tumblr.com :)

During breakfast, it was the most awkward thing. You were always talkative and Caspian always indulged himself in the selfish pleasure of hearing you tell stories of you growing up, living in New York for a time (an unknown place for him that you took a lot of joy to explain to him), then going back to London (a place that Edmund and Lucy insisted to describe). You told stories about Peter growing up, as well as of Susan and Edmund, and of Lucy as a toddler. He liked to hear how you wanted to start your own school where you would teach girls the same academic subjects that boys were instructed and at the same level. But now, breakfast was quiet for them, aside from Edmund’s and Eustace bickering.

Caspian turned to Lucy, “Is everything alright with her?”

“Hm?” Lucy asked as she had not been paying attention to him.

“Your cousin. Is she going to join us this morning for breakfast?”

Lucy shook her head as she ate a grape, “No. She had a nightmare last night. She couldn’t sleep well.”

“Nightmare?” Caspian asked for he knew what had caused you the sleepless night. He had given in into his flesh desires. A kiss, it was only, but it had awoken a dormant itch that he had felt for a long time.

“Yeah, she’ll probably sleep until midday. She likes to sleep. Plus she was crying and she’s a little vain. Her eyes and face are swollen. Although don’t tell her that. She’ll get mad.” Lucy laughed making Caspian give her a smile.

“Oh do tell her that,” Edmund said as he chewed with his mouth open. “She once hit Peter because he told her she looked bloated. I fancy seeing what she’ll do to you.”

“Don’t worry, dear Lucy. I’ll keep your secret.”

***

You didn’t come out much that day. You stayed the whole morning and afternoon hidden away like designer gloves for the winter season. Lucy came in and left like the Queen she had been from birth and asked what had you dreamt. You lied to the girl. You said that you had dreamt of a horrible illness falling upon Edmund and her.

At that moment a hand knocked.

“Who is it?” Lucy’s voice rang like a happy song.

“It’s Caspian!” You rolled your eyes. “I do not wish to intrude. May I come in?”

You were still in the cotton shirts of the King of Narnia. Naked underneath it and over it. You got back into bed and pulled the covers over you.

“Yes!” Lucy’s voice rang.

Caspian’s eyes wandered through the room. He saw Lucy but he did not see you. He then saw the mess in the bed and your body’s silhouette.

“There is um … we are disembarking. There is a small island. Men have already scouted it and well, I thought that maybe you would like to come? There’s a stream …” 

Caspian saw your body shifted when you turned your back towards him.

“I know I could use the freshwater for bathing. You girls can go first and—”

“C’mon. Let’s go.” Lucy said tapping your back. “C’mon, Y/N.”

“Would you two please just go?” You asked. Caspian looked down at his hands and closed his eyes. Lucy saw how tight his neck and throat got. Caspian took it as his cue to leave and Lucy furrowed her light brown brows. 

“What’s wrong with you?” She asked snatching the thin blanket from your body.

“Nothing.” You said as you took it back from her. “Just go. I’ll just be here until we get to go home.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Tell me the truth.”

“Go with Edmund and Eustace. I am giving you orders.”

Lucy turned around but it was not to leave. She opened the trunks and threw at you a pair of trousers, a belt, a clean shirt. “I’m not going anywhere. You were crying last night and I do not believe for a second anymore that it was a nightmare. C’mon. Tell me what is wrong.”

“Look, I know I am not Susan. But … I am growing up. I’m not a little girl. I am the youngest of the family, but I am not a baby.”

You looked at Lucy and bit your tongue. “There’s nothing going on.” You sighed, “It was just a nightmare.” You grabbed the pants and started to put them on.

“Is it about you and Caspian?”

“There is nothing going on between Caspian and me.” You hissed.

“Of course.” Lucy laughed, “And the midnight strolls around the ship. And how he looks at you when you talk … I would say it reminds me of how he was with Susan but no. It isn’t the same.”

“Lucy—” You started as you got the shirt on. “Stop. I’m not in the bloody mood!”

You put your shirt inside of your pants and then on the belt. You reached for your boots and then walked out.

Edmund said hello to you but you ignored him as well as Eustace. You got on the little boat sitting next to the little talking mouse that now you wished you could throw off the boat.

You felt mad at yourself. You had admitted out loud to another person that you wished to stay. That you wanted to stay with him. That he wanted you to stay with him, but he had the audacity to lead you on, to kiss you, to push you away, and then yell at you. He and Edmund were rowing and you could feel the corner of his dark chocolate eyes on you.

“Are you on those days?” Eustace asked from behind you.

“Excuse me?” You asked looking back.

“Oh, Eustace … you don’t … you don’t ask that.” Edmund said shaking his head.

“Well, she’s been moody all morning. She did not come out for breakfast nor for lunch. Her face looks as if she cried the whole night and—”

“I swear to God Eustace, if you do not shut up I’ll fucking throw you off this boat.” You snapped. 

After that, everyone remained silent. 

When on the island, Edmund laughed at Lucy when she pushed Caspian towards your way.

“Lucy. I say stop it!” Caspian said as he tried to get the girl off him.

“You did something to her and she cried her eyes out last night.”

“Lucy … I hold you very dear but this is a thing that you should not meddle in.”

“She’s my cousin, and you made her cry!”

The men around them started to stare. Caspian placed his hands on Lucy’s shoulders and leaned towards her. “Why do you think I made her cry?”

“Because she’s my cousin and I know her.”

“I love you, Lucy. But you might be a queen, but you are still a child and you should remain out of this.”

“I am Lucy the Valiant. I order you to say you are sorry to her because I want my cousin back.”

Caspian was amused by Lucy’s words and a laugh escaped his mouth. It was then until Lucy hit his arm. 

“You are thick in the head too? Did your wetnurse drop you on your head as a child?”

“Lucy!”

“You two have taken midnight strolls for a month looking at the stars. Not even with Susan!”

“Lucy!”

“Caspian!” The girl looked at the tall man before her. “Go to her, and apologize,”

___

Caspian had tried to talk to you, but you had ignored him. He followed you as you walked towards the stream and spoke his mind.

“I am sorry if I was rude last night. I do not have much experience with your sex.”

You continued to ignore him. Like you had done the entire day.

“I know you are listening to me. You have not lost that sense. If you wish not to acknowledge him that’s another thing. Y/N, I am talking to you!” Caspian raised his voice, unsettling some of the birds that were bathing in the stream. 

You looked back at him and frowned.

“You are an ass!” You said standing up. “You are a brute and an ass.”

Caspian looked down. “Look at me when I am speaking to you.” You said to Caspian as you pushed your hair back.

He looked at you with his sweet yet hard black eyes. “You are brute and insensitive bastard. You kissed me and then you yelled at me were unkind to me. You said that you didn’t want me to leave yet, you kissed me and then you pushed me away. I do not find myself trusting men easily and you just reminded the very reason why. You are not so different from the men from my world!”

Tears were coming down from your lovely eyes.

“Will you let me say some words?”Caspian asked.

“No!” You said hitting him in his chest which you expected not to be as firm, “No, you don’t get to say a thing because you said enough yesterday. You kissed me and you pushed me away, Caspian.”

“Well, I am sorry.” He said as he reached for your arm before he pulled you to hold you tight, “I am sorry. The wine had gone to my head. It was the wine, the moon, and the stars and the pretty maiden because in my right mind I would’ve never said anything like that because I know that you are going to leave.”

“You are a selfish little brat. Only thinking about you and your feelings. What about mine, Caspian? You should have held your tongue. Bitten it, gotten up, made up a lie before kissing me and treating me such!”

This was what he loved about you. He loved your sharp tongue. The natural authority your voice had. He liked how you looked at him as an equal and not as a king. He wanted to kiss you now. Hell, he wanted to do more than kiss you. But he let you go. You saw how strong he had held your forearm for you had marks on them.

“You are going to leave. You are all going to leave. It was awful for me when your cousins left last time they were here. It took me months to recover. But you … now … how do you expect me to … I am sorry, but I cannot do that again. It felt like losing the family I never had. And you are a love I can’t have either.”

“What if I want to stay?”

“And leave your family?”

“My parents are dead!” You said, “I am an only child! I have no ties but my uncle and they are now moving to America. I am on my own, Caspian. Just like you are and have been your entire life. Yes, they are my family, but they aren’t my family. You must very well know the feeling. Outside looking in.”

“They love you. Lucy loves you. Edmund loves you.”

“Yet, they are growing up and there will come the day that they will forge their path and I love my job as a governess and teaching them, but I want to belong, not to …” You shook your head, “I don’t even know why I am saying this to you.” You laughed pinching the bridge of your nose, “You’ve already made your mind … you’re a king!” You laughed as you turned your back to him kneeling to get the sack of things you needed to wash. “Will you please leave me on my own?” You asked, “I would very much like that.”

“You are leaving.”

“I would like to be left alone, Caspian. Please grant me that wish.”

“I cannot leave you here on your own. You might get lost … you might twist your ankle. Sunset will happen in less than an hour.”

You sighed, reaching for the soap bar. You looked at him and gave him a cold stare before looking back at the chemise you were scrubbing with soap. “You should make yourself useful.” You said trying not to cry, “Half of the shirts are yours. Clean yours.”

___

When the two of you came back, an overzealous Lucy looked at you before she noticed frown in your face. “Here.” You said to her serious, but not mad at her.

“Why are there tents … I want to sleep on the ship.” That was Eustace.

“So do I.” 

Soon the night sky had come. Dinner had been passed around along with ale that had been watered down. You were soon taken back to the ship along with Eustace and found yourself unable to sleep. It was midnight. That was why. You usually went to sleep two hours past midnight and this night was no different from any other since you came to this forsaken land. You grabbed the blanket, as usual, your notebook and quill and the telescope and went up deck. You sat in your usual spot and looked up to the sky and could only think of how good it felt to have Caspian’s lips on you the night before. You shook your head away from those poisonous thoughts.

You reached for the telescope and began to look to the stars. You saw the stars and soon you found your eyes spying on your sleeping cousins. Lucy was resting her head on Edmund’s chest while he had a piece of fabric on his eyes. You looked to the left and continued until you saw Caspian who you saw was sitting up straight with one of his hands covering his chin. There was a lantern by the end of his feet settled in the sand while in his other hand he was holding something you could not make up.

You placed the scope down. 

All you wanted now was to go home to your ordinary life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to let me know what you think ;)
> 
> follow me at logan-deloss.tumblr.com :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to let me know what you think ;)


End file.
